The kids arent alright
by Ryoko Lasgalen
Summary: *fin* Matt gets into trouble, can Batman find him and bring him safely home before its too late?


** **

** **

**The Kids aren't all right:**

**By Ryoko**

Matt is a McGinnis all right, which is why he's bound to get into trouble.

"Busted!" Terry could always count on Matt to rat him out when he was late in at night, or very early in the morning, whichever."Mom!"

"Zip the lip, twip"

"Nu uh, I'm telling mom, this is the third time this week you snuck in late and once last week you didn't come in at all-MOM!"

"Shhh!"He thought about it, he hadn't really noticed before, but Matt did seem to keep pretty good track of his comings and goings -He'd have to be more careful or the twip might start to suspect something.What if he found out?What if he told mom?What then?! 'Busted' would be the least of it!

"So?"

"So?"

"Its gonna cost ya"

"Huh?"

"Me keeping quiet, its gonna cost ya"

"What? Scram arm pit, I'm going to bed, you can bug me some more in the morning"

"Ah come on-look" Matt pulled out a pocket note book and showed it to his brother, who by now looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes open."This is the list of all the stuff I want for my birthday."The page folded out.It was a pretty big list.Yawning at the realisation that there were few ways to shut his brother up, and from stopping him grassing him up to his mom, Terry scanned the list, paying little attention to what was on it.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the heck is this?"He pointed to a scribbled line on the page "A bat Frisbee?"Terry couldn't help being slightly amused.

"Batman uses them to catch bad guys with-they're so cool!Can I get one?"Terry snorted,

"And where would **_I_** get a 'bat Frisbee'?"He couldn't help being slightly amused. 

"I dunno, can't you buy 'em?"

"Yeah, right, like you could just pick one of those up cheep in a toy store"

"But perhaps Mr. Wayne could find one, he's got influence"

"You think Bruce Wayne has influence over Batman?"

"Ok, I suppose not".If this conversation had taken place earlier on in the day, Terry would have a hard time not laughing, but at this time of night, Wayne in a Robin outfit wouldn't make him laugh-well, ok, maybe just a little.

"Sorry, no can do kid."He handed the notebook back to his little brother.Matt was on the verge of protest, but he had barely opened his mouth as his brother fell face first onto his bed.Matt had never seen anyone fall asleep so quickly.He put the notebook down and pulled the sheets over his brother.

"I guess he does work pretty hard, I can bug him about this tomorrow." After all, what were little brothers for?

………………..

"Come on Wayne, my mom said if I don't baby-sit Matt tonight she's gonna stop me working for you."It wasn't the first time Terry had tried to convince Bruce to let him off work early, and it wasn't the first time Terry's mother had threatened to stop him doing his 'job'.The look on Wayne's face didn't look like the mind that went with it was going to be changed."And besides" Terry continued, "I was kinda hoping to spend more time with Matt".Bruce's ears pricked up slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I don't want us to grow apart, if I'm never there when he's little he's not going to want me there when he's older-If I am there anyway."Bruce's hands moved masterfully over they computer controls.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" half annoyed, half curious."You know what I mean, you know what could happen any night I'm out there."Bruce wanted to disagree, but he knew he couldn't."If something goes wrong Matt isn't going to have a big brother, I want to be a part of his life, I want him to know it."It was the truth, but Terry found himself saying it with some surprise."He's already starting to forget dad, I don't what him to forget about me if I don't come back one night." Great, he was starting to lecture the old man!The two of them never talked about the possibility of anything happening to Terry, but that wasn't to say neither of them never thought about it.In fact, Bruce would have gone as far to say that he thought about it more than Terry.

"Patrol for an hour, if nothing comes up you can go home"

"That's more like it" his voice deepened as he pulled the cowl over his face, but it didn't cover his smile.

"You still here?" asked Bruce, he seemed a little edgy-what was new?

"Ok, ok, I'm going-shish"

It wasn't like the old man could ignore what Terry said, when he first decided he would train Terry, he swore that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, or his family.Then again, he swore the same thing with the others.He was always there when they needed help, if they fell he could catch them, if Terry fell, all he could do was tell him to grab hold of something over the computer link.He could talk Terry into giving up, but that wouldn't work, Terry was too much like he was, even if neither of them would dare admit it.Bruce's head was a jumble of thoughts, questions and answers.Terry was a good Batman, the best kid he had trained.He was skilled, brave, he knew what he was doing, but he still had a lot to learn, even if he did learn fast.On top of learning to be Batman, he had to learn how to take care of his family; he had to learn how to run the Business (Wayne Enterprises and Batman went hand in hand- and whether he liked it or not, Batman needed it).On top of that he had to do his "assistant" job for him, as well as getting a good education and keeping up a social life.All of these things are important, but if there was anything more important to both of them than Batman, it was family. 

………

"Hi mom,"

"Terry?"She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"What? You weren't expecting me?I told you I'd be here"

"Well, you say that a lot, I was just about to call Maxine"

"I'm not that late"

"Ten minutes" Matt butted in,

"Shut it, twip"

"You shut it"

"You-

"-You"

"Both of you shut it-I won't be back late, but don't worry if I'm not on time"

"That's a contradiction"

"You know what I mean"

"She means if she likes her date she'll be late home 'cos they'll be kissing" laughed Matt,

"Matthew!"

"Oh I don't know Matt, I think mom's a bit to old for kissing"

"Terrance!!"

"Uh-oh, Terry said the 'O' word"

"I am not old!" she scolded."Anyway, I am leaving now, and just for that you two can cook your own dinner" She shut the door behind her and left the two boys laughing.She smiled, "What a pair".

"Nice one twip" remarked Matt, as he realised his mom hadn't left them any food. "What are we gonna eat?"

"Pizza?"

"Pizza? Pizza sounds good!"

"Take away?"

"Duh."Terry dialled the phone while Matt set up his computer.

"You want a game?"

"Uh-sure" replied Terry, putting down the phone, "Extra large special in 10 minutes-"

"-Or it's free," laughed Matt,

"Too right"

"It's a good job you aren't a pizza delivery guy, you'd be handing out free pizzas all the time"

"Not if Wayne had anything to do with it."

"So what do you actually do for him anyway?" He handed his big brother the spare control pad for the game.

"Anything and everything"

"Like?"

"Like the things he can't do anymore"

"'Cos he's too old?"

"Yeah."The game loaded and Matt selected the two-player option.

"You'll never beat me at this"

"I don't know about that." Matt must have spent a lot of time on this game, he was brilliant at it, he knew everything about it, all the secret passages, all the moves, everything.

"This game is such a rip off," said Matt, still not taking his eyes of the screen,

"Of what?" Terry's eyes didn't leave the screen either.

"Batman-duh" Terry's character leapt through the air and took down a crook (who looked too much like a joker for his liking), Matt's character beat up an armed robber.

"Suppose it is a bit."

"Ah you've got to be kidding me".Terry took his phone from his pocket and answered it "Wayne what ever it is I can't, not now"

"I know, just keeping you on your toes"

"Huh?You mean you were playing a joke-"

"I wouldn't put it like that"

"What would you put it like?"

"Uh-" Terry laughed."I'll do an hour or two when my mother gets back"

"If you insist".He hung up the phone sharply.

"Who was that?"

"I think _Wayne_ just played a _joke_ on me"

"Shway" smirked Matt.It wasn't like Wayne to play jokes, but he guessed the look on his face when the phone rang was priceless, even if Matt was the only one who actually got to se it.They both settled back down to their game, even if Terry wasn't too amused that Matt was not only beating him, but also making him look very bad.

………

"Terry"

"Busy".His foot went through the guy's chest, sending him crashing to the ground.He glimpsed to his right, the two young boys who had been attacked were in a bit of a shock, firstly at being attacked by an armed mugger, then being saved by Batman.'All this for a cell phone?' he asked himself.A baterang and some wire secured the attacker to a near by signpost."You can use that to call the police," he said to the two kids before taking off.

"That was quick"

"What is it?"

"You're needed at home, it's Matt-"

"Matt?Why?What's wrong?Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he witnessed an attack on one of his teachers after school, he's a bit shaken up"

"Oh man, uh, ok- thanks".

"Mom?Matt?"He opened the door to their apartment and hurried in.

"Terry,"

"Matt, are you ok?"Matt had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, he looked a little upset, but nothing serious.

"Terry, this is Commissioner Gordon"

"Hello Terry"

"Uh-hi, what happened?"

"Your brother witnessed an attack on a teacher after school" explained Gordon.It didn't _sound_ too serious."She was hurt pretty bad, her ex-husband was a professional hit man, he runs a 'organisation' that trains people for this sort of thing".Ok, so it was starting to sound a _little_ more serious."Matt had stayed behind after school for help with his maths-right Matt?"Matt nodded."The guy must have been a rookie employed by her ex-husband, he wasn't very experienced-" 

"-He was nasty though" Matt butted in.

"Matt was very brave and he tried to get help, when the man tried to stop him Matt fought back"

"Huh?"

"I kicked him in the-"

"-Matt!"

"Well I did mom"

"Then he got the teacher to safety while the attacker was…indisposed" smiled Gordon."Your little brother is quite the brave little hero"

"Terry sat next to his little brother who snuggled up to both him and his mom"

"Way to go Matt" laughed Terry, his brother looked back at him, "You could show Batman a thing or two"

"You think?"

"Sure"

"Wow"

"Alright Matt, bed time."

"Ok mom."After he finished his chocolate, his mom picked him up and carried him into his bedroom.

"Oh the irony"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He takes after you McGinnis, just don't let him get into too much trouble, I don't think I could handle two of you."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Worry about what?"Mary McGinnis walked back into the room.

"I was just explaining to your son, Mrs McGinnis Matt will be a little shaken up for a bit, even if he puts a brave face on it" Her eyes wandered in Terry's direction, "But He'll be fine, just don't let him get excited for a while ok?"

"Ok"

"Well then, I'd better be off" The phone rang in the corner of the room.

"Terry, show Commissioner Gordon to the door" she picked up the phone "Oh, hello Mr. Wayne, yes he's fine thank you…"

"You said this guy worked for a professional," Terry inquired out of range of his mothers hearing.

"Yes, but he wont be doing much work from police custody"

"Will Matt be in any danger?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because guys and organisations like that don't like being shown up, especially by an eight year old kid"

"They don't like being shown up by a 18 year old kid either"

"What's your point?"

"Just keep an eye on your brother McGinnis."She closed the door as she left.

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing mom, I just said thanks for bringing Matt home."

……

"Matt?" he had to be careful, their mom would kill him if she knew he was waking Matt-or bugging him at all tonight for that matter, "Matt" he whispered.

"I'm awake," he whispered back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" he didn't sound too sure."I didn't get hurt or anything"

"I know, but you got that guy right in the…thing?"

"Yeah, I got him good" Matt laughed."I saw Batman do it once"

"Must run in the family," Terry said quietly to himself,

"Wha?" asked Matt,

"Nothing.I think Batman is getting to be a bad influence on you"

"No way."

" You did a good thing helping that woman, but you have to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I know" frowned Matt.

"I know Batman saves the day sometimes, but he gets his butt kicked a lot too, so don't go copying everything you se him do."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, I've seen the guy get knocked out cold, busted open, the works, so you be careful, Ok?"

"Ok."

"I'd better go before mom kills me"

"Ok"

"Night"

"Night, Terr"

……………

"You're worrying about this too much"

"That's pretty much what the Commish' said"

"Then listen to her, Matt isn't in any danger"

"I dunno, my spidey sense is tingling"

"I'm not even going to ask"

"I just wanna be sure," he continued to type into the computer, "I'm sure you'd do the same."Bruce would have, if he had a little brother.

"Are you planning on going out at all tonight?"

"In a minute."On the screen, he pulled up a file on this 'organisation' 

"Wow, they need to think up a better name," joked Terry, "The 'Organisation' sounds so lame." Apparently the police had been on their tail for quite some time.Both men studied the screen.Some of these men were dangerous, both men recognised a few of them, 

"Keep an eye on them"

"Yeah, think I will"

…………

"Hey mom,"

"You're-"

"-Late, yeah, I know, sorry"

"Its only a few minutes I suppose.Matt's in his room"

"Ok"

"Thanks for baby-sitting again"

"Its ok, mom, the police probably just want to talk about what happened the other day"

"It's nearly nine now, sorry I have to go so late but it's the only time I could go, what with work and all"

"Ok"

"I'll be about an hour"

"Ok"

"Well, see ya.Bye Matt!" she called."Matt!Matt I'm leaving!"

"Matt!Say bye to mom…Slag it, I'll go get him, hang on a sec" Terry went over to Matt' room."Mom! He' not here!"

"What? Matt!" She ran into her son' room, it was empty except for Terry, the window was open, and Matt' computer game was running but with no one playing it."Oh my God-Matt!" she cried, Terry pulled her in and gave her a hug.

"It's ok mom, we'll get him back, he let go of his crying mother."You stay here."

In his room, and out of sight of his mother (who had assumed he had called the police and left to look for Matt), he put on his suit quickly.

"Bruce-I need you to get a hold of Commissioner Gordon," he said into the transmitter.

"What is it?"

"Matt's gone missing"

"I'm on it" reassured the old man."Where are you?"

"Remember the offices in old Gotham?"

"The ones where you think the 'Organisation' are located"

"Right, I'm checking it out"

"You think they've taken Matt?"  
"Its too much of a coincidence" 

"Now you're learning."The Bat-mobile shrieked through the darkening sky over the old part of Gotham.

……….

"Where's your older son Mrs. McGinnis?"

"Um…."

"Mrs. McGinnis?"

"Sorry Commissioner, he called you and then went out, I think he went looking for Matt"

"I bet he did." Said the commissioner to herself, Mary didn't hear.Mary started sobbing,"Its ok, Matt will be alright-perhaps Terry will find him."Of course Mary assumed the commissioner was just trying to comfort her, unaware of the ring of truth in what she said."Excuse me while I make a call."

"Hello?"

"Is Terry out looking for Matt?"

"He is"

"…Any luck?"

"Of course"

"*Tut*" she sighed, disapprovingly. 

"He's trying the old Gotham district-that's where he believes they are"

"'He'? Or 'you'?"

"Him, you should give him more credit."

"I'll have some men there, but it'll take time"

"I'll keep you posted".Gordon hung up the phone and Bruce continued with his research.

"We're doing everything we can Mary"

"Thank you"

………………

"Bruce?I think this might be it"

"That's the old Tax office, the security system won't be working in such an old building"

"Wouldn't they use the original system for their own security?"

"I doubt it, they'll have a private system-if they have one at all, if that's the case I might not be able to access it".

"Can you try anyway?"

"What do you think I'm doing-you just concentrate on finding Matt"

"If anything happens to him I swear I'll-"

"-Watch it Terry, this isn't the time to start talking like that-as you well know."Bruce pulled up another file on his screen and forwarded it to Batman's Visor "Looks like they've been having a _few _financial problems in recent months, they are practically bankrupt.I don't think security will be much of a problem".

"Great."

He found an entrance on the roof of the large building.It was locked tight, but above it was an air vent, twice the size needed for a man to climb through. The door looked as if it had a security system and alarm, the vent, however, had a _scary_ looking pad lock.

"Guess I'll use the old fashioned way."Inside the building everything echoed, most of it was empty of people and furnishings, in many places insulation from the walls and ceiling were visible through gaping holes.At the end of one corridor (which unlike the others he had wandered down, had a carpet and painted walls), he could see a wash of light coming from underneath a door.As he got closer, he noticed the plaque on the door read "Boss".

"That's original," remarked Bruce, watching through the link on Terry's visor.Placing his fingers to the door, Terry listened to the conversation, as did Wayne.

"Orders are orders, the Boss wants to see the kid"

"So when do we kill the little brat?"

"Soon as the Boss says-agh for the last time!."Terry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist pugnaciously.Bruce narrowed his eyes in anger as he listened also.The conversation continued.

"The kid did the dirty on the Boss' son-that got him pretty ticked off"

"Ha-His first assignment and he gets beat by a half pint, what a looser"

"Don't let the Boss hear you call his boy a looser, he'll have your neck"

"*Gulp*"

"Come on" Terry spoke quietly-very quietly-"Tell me where Matt is"

"Anyways, we get rid of the kid once the boss has his way with him, no evidence, no crime the boss always says"

"Knowing the week we've been having the damn kid will manage to escape or something"

"Escape? Na, like the brat would get out, boiler room's locked up tight as my wife's draws"

Terry took his fingers away from the door,

"Where would the boiler room be?"

"Probably on the lower levels, towards the back of the building."A blue print of the old building opened in a window on the screen, confirming what the old man had told Terry.

Terry made his way through the corridors, dodging some people (who didn't look to friendly), and 'taking care' of some more men before they could raise the alarm.One or two who had obviously had plenty of training held him up; one man gave him a good kick to the rib cage, which knocked the wind out of him for a bit.Batman got back to his feet, putting his fists to good use and sending the man crashing through a nearby door.

"Subtle" came the voice in his ear,

"Got my hands too full to be subtle".Bruce knew what he meant, there were guys like this all over the place; time was running out-he had to find Matt.He could have kicked that guy down the stairs, but that probably would have killed him.The door had to do.

"Turn left here".Batman fallowed the directions and found himself in a storage room, full of ammo, computers, and the day to day stationary and weapons a group of people like this needed to function.

"Uh-boss, this isn't a boiler room".Bruce looked at the blue print in front of him.

"It is according to this."Batman looked around the room in more detail.There were pipes in the wall which ended abruptly, 

"Looks like they've done a bit of remodelling"

"Too right we have".Batman swung around to see the man who only moments ago he had left unconscious."You're looking for that kid aint ya?"

"Where is he" Batman demanded.

"Down the corridor, turn right twice-**IF** you can get past me."'He sounds awfully confidant' Terry thought to himself.

"Ok."He lunged forward at the man, hitting him on the side of the jaw with his powerful (and by now very angry fist).The man was fazed, but he soon recovered and hit back, catching Batman in the chest where he had hit him previously.Terry's eyes narrowed as he looked at his opponent, 

"You know the boss is probably having a 'word' with that kid right now" Terry's eyes widened, the man swung at his head, Batman blocked easily and retaliated, sending the guys big arrogant bald head into the wall before turning to leave."Not so fast" taking out a lighter, the guy lit an old fashioned looking bomb from one of the storage crates next to him.As Batman turned to face him, he threw it into the air.A baterang came into Batman's hand and flew through the air, shattering the 'bomb' into pieces as it fell towards him, stopping the explosion before it happened-just.The fuel ignited as it fell all around the room."You freak!" shouted the man as he again made an attack on Batman,

--------

"I haven't got time for this!"Batman hit him in the face and then in the chest again, making him stumble and fall on his butt in the back of the room.The room was filling with smoke and there were several small fires all around the room. 

"Aggghhh!" the man shouted angrily as he got up.

'*Boom*'

The flaming fuel reached a crate of ammunition.The explosion cut the two men off from each other, sending shards of sharp shrapnel flying in all directions.

"Matt."Terry turned and ran down the corridor, taking two right turns, thick black smoke rapidly catching up behind him and in turn, overtaking him, filling the air and making for poor visibility.

"MATT!" he called, no time for the silent hero act, he called at the top of his voice, "MATT!!"

…………

Matt was sure he heard a voice, but his head hurt, his black eye was pounding like a jackhammer and he had a split lip, which isn't nice at the best of times, and which in its self had him pretty ticked off.Smoke started to fill the room and it caught in the back of Matt's throat, making him cough. The 'Boss' looked at him with evil eyes as Matt wrestled with the laces, which tied his hands behind the back of one of the pipes.

"You shouldn't have messed with us kid".He too had noticed the smoke, which had begun to fill the room."I was going to take care of you myself, but since it looks like this place is going to burn to the ground any way, I think I'll just leave it take you with it."He opened the door, leaving smoke flooding in like water, quickly filling the room to the extent where Matt couldn't see a thing.The 'Boss' made a quick exit.

"Matt?!MATT?!!"

"Terry?" Matt coughed again," Help!I'm in here!"He saw a tall figure come through the doorway, "Matt?Are you in here?!"

"I'm over here".Batman searched the room in darkness, the boiler room was bigger than the last one, plus it was made to seem bigger again by the smoke.He found his little brother in seconds, but each second was long and frightening.

"Are you ok?"

"Batman?"

"Yeah kid, you'll be alright, just hang on a sec"

"I thought you were my brother," said Matt quietly, there were tears down his face.

"Oh- don't worry, I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"Ok" sobbed Matt.Terry cut the laces, which were holding his brother with a baterang and then picked him up.He soon found the door.He had intended to take Matt out the way he had come in, but a demonic red glow in that direction suggested that it wouldn't be such a good idea.

"I'm gonna need directions out of here boss" Terry spoke into his transmitter.

"The nearest exit is two floors above you, there's a stair case down the hall on your left"

"I can't see it, I can't see a thing"

"Trust me, its there, have you got Matt?"

"Yeah, he's ok."Bruce let out a sigh of relief as Batman made his way blindly down the corridor, holding his brother tightly in his arms.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked,

"My boss" replied Batman.

"You have a boss?"

"Yeah"

"Weird"

"He's more like my teacher than my boss-I just call him boss 'cos-" Batman thought for a second, his legs working harder to get them both out of there than they ever had."-I dunno why".Batman turned where Wayne had told him, and to his relief found himself running up a flight of stairs, not into a wall, as he had feared.He could barely see his brothers face, even though he was holding him so closely, from what he could see, Matt seemed to be falling asleep."Don't go to sleep Matt, you gotta stay awake"

"Wha?" 

"Stay awake, you can't go to sleep, do you understand?"

"Yes". 

"Stop" Batman again did as the old man told him."Turn left".Bruce guided Terry out of the building."There's a window on the other side of this room, it should be straight in front of you.Batman took out a Baterang, moving his brother's weight into one arm; he threw it straight ahead of him, or at least in the direction he thought, or hoped was in front of him.

'*Smash*'.

"I think that got it," he said to both Matt and Bruce, scooping his brother up in both arms again."Matt?"He shook his brother but he didn't respond, his small body had gone limp and lifeless, "MATT!" 

"Gnuh" 

"Close enough".Holding his brother tightly, Batman ran straight ahead of him as an explosion rumbled the staircase behind him.Matt managed to turn his head slightly whilst narrowly opening his eyes.As the outline of the broken window came into their view, both of them could feel the heat of the flames.Leaping onto the sill of the window, Batman dived away from the building as another mighty explosion tore it apart.His deep red wings opened, dragging the shadow of a bat along the ground as he glided.Matt had his arms around Batman's neck and they held each other tightly.With the exploding building safely behind them, they landed.

"Matt" putting the boy down, Batman rubbed his shoulder, "Matt?"

"Terr?"He opened his eyes fully and coughed; taking deep breaths of clean air and feeling the wind in his face, he seemed to come around, "Batman?"The black figure kneeling in front of him smiled.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?"He smiled, "are you ok?"

"I think so".Batman sighed; the Terry side of him couldn't hide his relief.He studied his brother's battered face and lip, putting his black hand to the side of the child's face and sweeping his thumb carefully just to the side of his mouth, it was a nasty bump, but Matt was an active kid, he'd had worse.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you".The words sounded more than familiar to Matt.

"What?"

"Urh,"'Watch it Terr' he thought to himself, 'you're gonna give yourself away'."Come on, I'm taking you home".

"Typical."The voice came from behind Batman.Both boys turned to see the tall bold silhouette walking towards them.

"That's him," whispered Matt, "the 'Boss'."

"Now I know where I know you from" said the boss, grinning as he came closer into their view, smoke from the building had carried on the wind and had started to wisp around them, and the orange red glow from the flames lit the area."You're just like your father kid".

"Fixx" Batman scowled.  
"It took me a while to realise, but it's obvious really."Who was he talking to?Matt or Batman?Either way, Terry was worried.

"You son of a bitch." He mumbled, hoping Matt wouldn't hear it, but that Fixx did.

"I'm not as stupid as Powers boy," I kill your father and you show up, I take your brother and you show up, coincidence?" Batman's eyes narrowed, as did Wayne's, who was watching over the computer.Matt was a little confused.

"What's he talking about Batman?"

"Stay behind me Matt."Batman had called him Matt all along, but he'd never told him his name, perhaps he remembered from the time he was kidnapped by that 'Stalker' guy.

"I've wiped out two generations of a family before, I don't mind doing it again-especially _your_ family."He crunched his knuckles and lunged at the two of them.Knocking Matt out of harms way, Batman felt the force of Fixx's knuckles colliding with his back, sending him soaring in the opposite direction to his brother.

"Matt, run!!"

"I don't think so McGinnis."He turned to face Matt as Batman got back up."You aren't going anywhere boy"

"Ahhhhhh!!"Hearing Matt's high voice, Batman reacted immediately, activating the thrusters in his boots and hurling himself at Fixx, who was advancing on Matt.

"Face it boy," he taunted Batman, "If you had been there that night I would have killed you too, you got lucky the last time, this time you wont be."

"Luck's got nothing to do with it."

"We'll see".Matt watched as the two exchanged blows.Batman took some pretty heavy ones, but so did the other guy.He heard Batman cry out as the big guy hit him again.He studied his hands and saw that the guy had these metal knuckle things on.

"Uh oh."All he could do was watch as Batman started to loose the edge he seemed to have.

"After I kill you your brother will be next".Fixx was in Batman's face as he had him cornered against at what looked like a black wall. "I only wish you could see it."His voice boomed as he raised his metal fists for the last blow to the face beneath the mask.His speed was almost incredible as his arm flew in front of him towards Batman,

"Now" Batman ordered himself in the split second as the deadly fist came towards him, he fell to the floor, revealing the deadly sign behind him.'_High voltage.'_The fist scraped past his face and through the sign, sending a shower of blue sparks around them both.

"What? NO!"Goodness knows how many volts charged through Fixx, through his hand, and through the rest of his body."You!I'll kill you"

"You're not in any position to do anything," Batman teased as he stood towering over Fixx who was now on the ground, still conducting electricity.Hearing sirens nearby, he moved over to where Matt was sitting on the floor.

"I think I twisted my ankle," he said softly as Batman bent down to pick him up.Fixx's annoying screams were fading behind them.The two were silent for a minute; they looked at each other, each reading the other like an open book.Matt started to cry as he moved suddenly, throwing his arms around Batman's neck, squeezing him tightly.Sighing with relief, Batman mimicked his brother's actions, scooping him up in his arms.

"Come on twip" said Terry-not Batman, "I'm taking you home."

"Ok," replied Matt with a sniff.

The two soared through the air as the lifeless figure of Fixx below them was surrounded by police.Watching them, as she had been doing for the last few minutes, Barbara let out a sigh.

"Typical",

"What was that, Commissioner?"

"Nothing."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Passing Matt through the window, Batman gently placed his brother comfortably on his bed.

"That was _so_ cool".Batman looked at his brother, at least he had cheered up a bit, his face looked sore, his cheeks were dirty, with streaks where his tears had run down his face.

"You sure you're ok?"Matt nodded vigorously."Good."He climbed back through the window and was gone in a second, leaving Matt alone in his room. The kid thought for a moment, leaving everything that had happened sink in.

"Mom!!"He ran towards his door."MOM!"

"Mattie?"

"MOM!"She couldn't hide her tears as she swept up her son.

"What?How?"

"Batman saved me mom, he saved me and brought me home"

"Batman?I think he must be getting tired of rescuing you"

"Doubt it mom-really."She cried and smiled at the same time as she held her son tightly.

"Matt?"Terry swung breathlessly through the door.

"He's ok, Terr, he says Batman brought him home."

"Oh he did, did he?"He smiled sarcastically as Matt ran over to him and hugged him again"

"He did, Batman's the best," he raved as he rested his chin on his big brothers shoulders."Thanks".

"Any time twip."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing mom" Matt said innocently.

"Well, I need to make a few calls, then I'm getting the first aid kit," she sobbed before walking over to the phone as Matt turned back to his brother.

"It's gonna cost ya"

"What?"

"Me keeping quiet, it's gonna cost ya"

"Well, I don't really have anything to shut you up with twip" he said thoughtfully."But I found this lying outside, I think a friend of yours wanted you to have it."He handed his brother the black and red bat like figure."Will that do?"

"Wow, cool!" Matt snatched the baterang from Terry's hand, out of sight of their mother of course.Terry laughed.

"You two boys ok?"Asked Mary as she put down the phone.

"Yeah mom" said Matt, "I was just saying how cool Batman was-not a looser like Terry."

……………………….

Originally, I hadn't intended for Matt to find out about Terry, but it just sort of turned out that way, I know it's been done before and it will probably be done again and again, so this is just one of the ways I think it could happen.Also, I didn't add Fixx until the last minute, but he seemed to fit the character I had in my head, (plus, I couldn't think of a name for him).Hope it wasn't too cheesy!!OK, what am I talking about, IT'S SO CHEESY IT'S PAINFUL!!But what the hell ^_^, plus, its only a short fic, I haven't got the time or the effort needed to write a long one at the moment (*hisses at BIG pile of homework*).


End file.
